Fire suppression sprinkler systems used, for example, in structures such as office buildings, hotels, warehouses and private residences have a piping network comprising a riser pipe connected to a source of pressurized fire suppressing fluid, for example, a liquid, such as water, or a gas, such as halon. Branch pipe lines are connected to the riser pipe at each floor of the structure and extend throughout each floor so that fire suppressing fluid may be delivered through the branch lines to any location on each floor. The branch lines are usually suspended on hangers attached to the structural ceiling of each floor. Sprinklers, which serve to discharge the fluid in the event of a fire, are connected to the branch lines by flexible conduits. The use of flexible conduits provides a great advantage as it allows the position of the sprinklers to be easily adjusted, both laterally and vertically, in relation to the decorative ceiling which may be suspended beneath the structural ceiling of each floor. The flexible conduit saves time during installation, as it obviates the need for the technician to install a rigid pipe assembly, comprised of couplings and pipe segments, to connect the branch line to each sprinkler head on the floor. With a rigid pipe assembly even a minor miscalculation, either in the design or installation, can be aesthetically and functionally unacceptable, and require a redesign and reinstallation.
Although advantageous, flexible conduits used to connect sprinklers to branch lines of fire suppression systems have certain drawbacks. For example, one disadvantage which occurs when flexible conduits are used is the problem of over-torquing the conduit. The sprinklers may have threaded connections and torque is applied to connect them to the end of the flexible conduit. Torque inadvertently applied to the conduit during installation of the sprinkler may cause leaks to occur, for example, at the fitting where the conduit is connected to the branch line. Additionally, torque may be applied to the flexible conduit as a result of a seismic event such as an earthquake due to relative motion between the branch line and the sprinkler. If the applied torque damages the flexible conduit, causing it to leak, that may prevent fire suppressing fluid from reaching other parts of the system where a fire has broken out as a result of the event. It is advantageous to avoid applying torque to the flexible conduit to avoid damage. There is clearly a need for a flexible assembly which avoids the disadvantages associated with known flexible conduit.